La falsa profecía
by Fncia13
Summary: Una falsa profecía cae en las manos equivocadas.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter tanto como sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

_**La historia se sitúa en el quinto año.**_

El día más frío del invierno llegaba a su fin. Los alumnos de Hogwarts salían del Gran Comedor, felices por haber probado la deliciosa comida de los elfos, y se dirigían a sus respectivas salas comunes ocultos bajo la calidez de sus capas. Harry, por su parte, se detuvo en el vestíbulo junto a Ron y buscó a Hermione con la mirada.

-No te preocupes, Harry –le dijo Ron-. Debe estar en la biblioteca.

Harry asintió, pero un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, y supo que algo andaba mal. En silencio y sin apuro, los dos amigos subieron las escaleras de mármol, procurando no ser atropellados por los alumnos de primer año, que subían y bajaban corriendo.

-…porque supongo que ahora que Malfoy se recuperó… -Ron calló. -¿Harry? ¡Eh, Harry!

-¿Qué?

Harry alzó la mirada, sobresaltado y sorprendido por el hilo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Necesitaba ver a Hermione, y asegurarse de que Ron tenía razón y ella estaba en la biblioteca, con el rostro escondido detrás de un libro.

-Te decía que… -Ron suspiró. -¿Dónde estás, Harry?

-Aquí.

-Me refiero a que desde que no viste a Hermione en la cena, actúas de manera extraña.

Harry no dijo nada. ¿Acaso no podía estar preocupado por su mejor amiga? Quizá a Ron no le importara, pero Harry no permitiría que su indiferencia lo molestara. Quería a su amigo, sí, pero había cosas de él que no entendía.

-Iré a buscar a Hermione –masculló Harry, y se largó a correr por el pasillo, en dirección a la biblioteca-. ¡Te veo luego!

Los pasillos ya casi estaban vacíos. Harry sabía que debía apurarse para que ningún profesor lo encontrara y castigara por estar fuera de la cama a aquella hora. También sabía que, si Hermione había estado en la biblioteca, era probable que ya estuviera de camino de vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-…¡que lo sueltes! ¡NO!

Harry se detuvo, y estuvo a punto de llevarse por delante una de las gárgolas de mármol. Un hombre gritaba, y a Harry le sonó familiar la forma en la que arrastraba las palabras. Para cuando cayó en la cuenta de quién era, escuchó otra voz, pero de mujer.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Aléjalo, aléjalo!

Los chillidos de Hermione le helaron la sangre. Intentó correr hacia ella, pero los pies parecían haberse pegado al suelo. Alguien estaba lastimando a su mejor amiga, tal y como Harry lo había presentido. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto moverse en aquel momento?

-¡Quema! ¡Ahhhhhh!

Harry apretó los dientes con fuerza e intentó mover los pies, y aquella vez sí le respondieron. Sin embargo, para cuando llegó junto a su amiga, el pasillo se hallaba desierto. Le tomó la mano y acarició su frente, intentando procesar todo lo que acababa de vivir. Hermione había perdido el conocimiento.

-Por favor, despierta…

Harry sintió lo caliente que estaba la piel de Hermione, y al acercarse más a ella, pudo comprobar que tenía quemaduras en todo el cuerpo.

Las antorchas que alumbraban los pasillos comenzaban a perder su luz, y Harry sabía que una vez que se apagaran, sería muy difícil moverse de allí, porque ni él ni Hermione llevaban consigo sus varitas mágicas. Con mucho cuidado, cargó a su amiga, procurando que su cabeza no quedara colgando.

A Harry le vino a la mente el rostro benévolo del profesor Dumbledore, como señal de que debía llevarla con él. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos y subía escaleras, Harry sentía cada vez más el peso muerto de Hermione sobre su cuerpo.

Al llegar a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, a Harry se le nubló la mente y no pudo recordar la contraseña. ¿Qué le había dicho el viejo profesor la semana anterior? Había mencionado algo sobre dulces, pero Harry no lograba recordar cuál había sido nombrado en aquella conversación. Mientras pensaba, Hermione se retorció en sus brazos.

-¡Profesor! ¡Soy yo, Harry, por favor ábrame! ¡Es urgente!

La piel de Hermione ardía cada vez más, y los brazos de Harry comenzaron a gritar en silencio.

-¡Profesor Dumble…!

El profesor Dumbledore acababa de aparecer a su lado, y el muchacho no pudo reprimir un grito ahogado.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?

Harry tragó saliva, y las palabras salieron de su boca chocándose unas con otras.

-Es Hermione, profesor. Yo… yo la fui a buscar y… La encontré cerca de la biblioteca y… ¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy también estaba allí! ¡Escuché su voz! Hermione… ella chilló, pidió que alejaran a alguien o algo de ella…

-Será mejor que lleve a la señorita Granger a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey sabrá qué hacer.

-Sí, tiene razón –asintió Harry-. Vamos.

Pero Dumbledore no se movió.

-Yo llevaré a la señorita Granger, y tú, muchacho, volverás a tu sala común y esperarás allí.

Antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera replicar, el profesor Dumbledore alzó su varita mágica y Hermione se alejó suavemente de los brazos del muchacho, flotando en el aire como una muñeca de trapo.


	2. La profecía

Hermione se encontraba perdida en su mente. No lograba sentir su cuerpo, pero tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Podía escuchar, muy cerca, una voz que le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Pero ¿qué era lo que iba a estar bien? ¿Acaso estaba en problemas?

La dulce brisa le azotó suavemente el rostro, y aunque sus manos quisieron reaccionar, moverse un poco, no lo lograron. Poco a poco, Hermione comenzó a ser consciente del estado en el que se hallaba su cuerpo, tan herido como no lo había estado nunca antes. Sin embargo, un recuerdo no muy lejano afloró en su mente como agua que emana de un grifo y, de pronto, sintió la desesperación propia de quien ve la realidad por primera vez.

Una pequeña bola de cristal. Quemaba. Alguien le advirtió que no la tocara. Su mente se vio invadida por algo que trataba de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas. El primero en desafiar al Innombrable, será quien deba morir para salvar a sus seres queridos. Bajo la furia del infierno, poco puede hacer el cielo.

Hermione sintió una punzada en medio del pecho. Hubiera deseado no recordar nada de aquello, pero algo en su corazón le decía que así debía de ser. La muchacha todavía no había tomado ninguna decisión al respecto, pero estaba decidida a librar a su mejor amigo de aquel horror. Harry ya había sufrido demasiado, se dijo, y no necesitaba que otra desgracia lo golpeara, nuevamente, de frente.

Recordó, una vez más, que Harry siempre estaba protegiéndola y asegurándose de que estaba bien. Hermione no quería defraudarle, y sentía que era su obligación tomar el lugar del muchacho. No importaba cuánto tuviera que sacrificar; estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por quien la salvó en tantas ocasiones sin sentarse a pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

><p>-Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo…<p>

Hermione abrió los ojos, reaccionando por primera vez desde que su mente se despertara. El rostro tenso de Harry fue lo primero que vio, y otra punzada volvió a golpear su pecho con fuerza.

Se encontraba en la enfermería, con la luz del sol filtrándose tímidamente por las ventanas. Quiso hablar, pero tenía la boca demasiado seca, así que movió la mano derecha hacia Harry, intentando que el gesto fuera suficiente.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de repente, y el profesor Dumbledore entró majestuosamente y se dirigió hacia ellos. Era la primera vez que Hermione se sentía tan avergonzada, pero la voz del director de Hogwarts era suave, y no había indicios de decepción en ella.

-Me alegra que ya se haya despertado, señorita Granger. Puedo decirle, muy ciertamente, que nos ha dado un susto de muerte. –Dumbledore sonrió. –Sé que todavía se encuentra débil, pero me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Profesor –susurró Harry-, ¿es que acaso no ve en qué condiciones…?

-Puede que esté viejo –repuso éste-, pero tengo una vista privilegiada. La señorita Granger se vio envuelta en una extraña situación, y cuanto antes se resuelva, más rápido se podrá castigar a los culpables.

-Ni siquiera puede hablar –protestó Harry-. ¿Cómo va a responderle si no puede hablar?

Dumbledore sonrió.

-No necesito que hable.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada a Harry de soslayo. Estaba disgustado con Dumbledore. Ella también lo estaba. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan…? A menos que, mágicamente, el profesor ya tuviera noción de lo que había pasado, o al menos lo sospechara.

-¿Serías tan amable de dejarme a solas con la señorita Granger, Harry?

Harry no respondió. Se puso en pie y, tras echarle una última mirada a Hermione, salió de la enfermería.

Dumbledore se sentó en la cama.

-Bien. –Miró a Hermione con aquellos ojos que daban la impresión de atravesarte como rayos X. –Sé que lo que ocurrió no fue su culpa, señorita Granger, pero debe responderme unas cuantas preguntas para que podamos solucionar esto cuanto antes.

Hermione lo miró, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.


End file.
